The Resurrection Stone
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: "By the windswept grass at the foot of the rotting holly, he bends down and digs it out from where the centaurs' hooves had buried it". What if after the Final Battle, Harry keeps the Stone for a greater purpose? A story of healing and the circle coming in full. One shot based on marauders4evr's headcanon. This story is dedicated to marauders4evr.


**In all honesty, I've given up on writing.**

 **But then every once in a while, life would send bits and pieces of wake up calls that one could not simply ignore.**

 **This story is dedicated to marauders4evr because it's her awesome idea of a headcanon that gave me a push to go back to my love for written words. If you want to find the original version, I suggest you google "Resurrection stone, marauders4evr". It's the first link that will show up.**

 **Thank you marauders4evr. If ever you get to read this, I hope I get the message across: I'm indebted to you.**

* * *

When the battle, both literal and emotional, was over, Harry treads careful paths alone in the Forbidden Forest and lets his memory lead the way. Three days, fourteen hours and thirty two minutes after his monumental death, he is ever glad that the gloomy place is left undisturbed – the very same before the bright green light engulfed him. This is essential for he has to find the thing lost in the midst of chaos.

And through sheer luck only _the_ Harry Potter can have, he did.

By the windswept grass at the foot of the rotting holly, he bends down and digs it out from where the centaurs' hooves had buried it.

He turns away and walks back to Hogwarts with the resurrection stone in soiled hands.

 **000**

They agree on Dumbledore's office for no other room anywhere both worlds would come close to the deed's personal sanctity – the ceremony, the ritual, the farewell whatever it may be called. He draws in a shaky breath to steady himself. Hermione places a comforting hand on his shoulder and is seconded by Ron's half-smile.

 **000**

George comes first, one part tired, all parts heartbroken but his bloodshot eyes were crinkling with glee when the whisper (ever sardonic) calls out his name.

Fred is there.

He tells of exploits in the great beyond: how every possible invention of Skiving Snackboxes could not hold a candle to the challenge of eternal tomfooleries. He tells him he is eager to share them with his twin, but not a bloody day too early – Fred warns – because you'll stay here to give them the usual hell on behalf of me.

Everyone protests at the last bit of mischief but only halfheartedly as they gather around Fred. Harry backs away but Molly reaches out and pulls him with Hermione everyone with arms intertwined huddles for one last family moment.

George is shaking but he promises to keep the apostrophe at the end of 'Weasleys''.

 **000**

"You have been a wonderful mother. Mom says she's proud of how she raised you well." Fabian Prewett says his own pride distinct as Gideon Prewett brushes cold lips on Molly's wet cheeks.

Molly did not expect them in the slightest (it was only, after all, a soft brush on the stone) as such her words are broken stutters and phrases. Arthur holds her against him in the best way he can as Molly pulls it all together.

 _Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Please take care of Fred._

Fred groans at the prospect of an afterlife guardian but Gideon winks at him and laughs it off. "Don't worry Molly. He's with us. We'll keep him company."

 **000**

Luna dances. Xenophilius follows suit.

One step forward; two steps back.

Synchronized, they raise their hands and intertwine them with the others in the air as if reaching for the heavens (or trying to catch wrackspurts) and father – daughter take turns twirling around and around and around until the world blurs underneath them.

One foot backward; two taps with the other foot.

Hands clasp on Xenophilius' shoulders as Luna jumps and he catches her expertly.

And they finish their dance, his arm around her waist and her left arm in a graceful bow, as they both smile blinding and innocent.

Pandora Lovegood claps her hand heartily and tells them she loves them very very very much.

(Nargle infestation and all)

 **000**

Parvati nods in encouragement and Lavender smiles. Her blonde hair bouncing, it only takes her two strides to reach Ron and she strokes his already ruffled hair. She tells him that it was all in a good day's work and requests him not to tell lies anymore for the sake of _that_ person. Turning to Hermione, she winks and asks her to take care of this bloke because no other bloke will be able to make Hermione Granger as complete as Ronald – _Ronald, Ronald, Ronald –_ Weasley will.

Hermione closes her eyes. Ron does not bother to keep his tears at bay.

 **000**

 _Click_

The lenses show nothing but an empty office

 _Click_

The lenses show nothing but Phineas' portrait.

 _Click_

The lenses show nothing but Harry, Ron and Hermione staring back sadly.

Colin gets fed up and calls Dennis a bloody idiot of a protégé: wasting precious film by taking photographs of the dead. Instead, in his place, his baby brother should be the one showing the beauty of the world – war, death and all.

Dennis nods in understanding and with trembling hands, raises the camera towards the broken window. Though unspoken, Colin's eyes brim with tears at the promise and he accepts it wholeheartedly. He grins, raises a thumb and poses for the final picture.

 _Click_

The photo shows a glint of the incoming rays of sunrise.

 **000**

Kreacher is not wailing; not like what Harry expects as he recalls outlaw days in Grimmauld place.

But Regulus Black bends down to Kreacher's height and congratulates the ragged elf for a job well done, for a promise well-kept and for a heart now changed. He wishes happiness and freedom (in whatever form he so chooses) and above all, to always remember him in the locket he wears close to his heart.

Old elf Kreacher in deep croak answers yes to his former master (no, not master. Kreacher says. Friend. Kreacher's first friend. Kreacher's dear, dear friend). He bows the lowest Harry sees him do and weeps silently down at Regulus' feet.

 **000**

Hermione sniffles holding the stone and backs away from the circle with Harry and Ron. Winky is wailing and so are the other house elves but this and the cramped space in the office do not stop them from the homage. Dobby (hazy but all the same without the hole in the stomach) stands in the center, round eyes here and there taking in the colorful sparks and flares and ribbons of fireworks from elven magic. More than once or twice above the ensuing noise, Harry hears babbles sounding like 'comrade', 'goodbye' and 'freedom'.

Dobby, tennis ball eyes gleaming, stands on his toes and shouts words he had said long before as if yesterday:

"Such a beautiful place it is to be with friends, and Harry Potter!"

 **000**

Albus takes in everything with the quietness he is known for and waits it out until his brother dries up. He does, after all, deserve every last one of them.

Aberforth Dumbledore bellows every known curse words in lexicon, his shaking finger pointed at Albus. This continues on even with Ariana's attempt at pacifying. It does pass eventually because later (when half the profanities has turned redundant), he finds himself crouching on the floor with hands on his head. Foul words are replaced with regrets – for not being a better brother, for blaming Albus for everything, for running away from guilt, for the what ifs and what nots that haunts him every waking moment. Oh, if only oh one could turn back, he longs to do just so he can try and be a better family to their broken one. He apologizes and apologizes to the last of his voice left.

The youngest sister kneels down with his favorite brother and whispers "There is nothing to forgive". Aberforth finally raises his head and Albus is sitting across him cross legged and smiling (the very same when they were just innocent kids running around their flower garden). The Headmaster waves a hand in dramatic fashion and ever so calmly says:

"We may not be around to remind you anymore, but always remember to turn on the light."

 **000**

It feels like a lifetime, but the trio is steadfast in the deed. They see families, friends, lovers reunite if only for a brief moment. They bear witness to souls (both living and passed on) make peace with the unfairness of the war.

However, for the last moments, Ron proposes they leave the office only because it feels more proper to acknowledge _them_ in the heart of Hogwarts itself.

 **000**

Cedric Diggory closes his eyes and listens as the solemn melody resounds. The Hufflepuffs in the frontline do not bother thinking about anything else as the Houses, finally united, sing. The song is both of praise and lament about a young man brave but kind, intelligent but humble and pure hearted loyal and tone recedes slowly and gently so contrast Cedric's abrupt passing. When it finally ended, the Great Hall falls silent until a cracked voice pierces the air with resounding clarity just as how Cedric remembers:

"That's my son!"

 **000**

McGonagall outright stands her ground against students' dissent and the other professors take their place and surround the undaunted Snape with her. Despite Dumbledore's vow to Snape many years ago, Harry disregards this with good intentions and reveals the Potion master's best to every soul present. He underlines the very heart of the misunderstood Headmaster (Yes. Headmaster. No matter what anyone says): Snape was Dumbledore's man through and through, and one of the best Hogwarts ever had.

He was an unsung hero.

Harry is ready for one last look of scorn but Snape looks directly at him and instead, nods – curt, imperceptible, but nonetheless existing – and the young man's heart swells with hurt and gratitude for it is the closest to approval he will ever get. He doesn't stifle his voice when he leads everyone in raising their wands to honor the man who caused history.

 _Professor Snape, you were the bravest man I ever knew. You'll be remembered here, always._

Harry may have imagined the ghost of a smile.

 **000**

He finds himself alone and drained in the Headmaster's office once more but it does not deter him.

Breathing deeply, he turns the stone thrice in his hand.

She comes first. Her every snowy wings flutter as she takes her usual place on Harry's shoulder and nips his ear affectionately. Harry hears her familiar hum when he brushes a finger on her head though the usual feathery warmth is replaced by cold as if smoke of ice.

They follow one by one, surrounding him just like in the forest. Sirius is grinning widely as he leans against Remus. James has his arms crossed and Lily is wearing her tender smile.

With a pang in the chest, Harry wants them to stay partly because of the guilt of living at their cost. But he remembers Dumbledore's words about dwelling in dreams and everything becomes clear as if daylight after a dark time.

He seals it with a promise.

"I won't forget to live. For all of you."

 **000**

Harry does not use the stone again but he does keep it hidden in a small dusty box in the mantel of his house. He counts the days, months, years because he knows all too well that while swearing never to use it personally, he still has one more work for the stone.

He discerns that the next time he uses it will be the last.

Just one last time

 **000**

Thirteen year old Teddy Lupin – turquoise hair and all – laughs and sobs and laughs and sobs. Harry shut eye holds him in gentle but firm godfather's embrace until the young boy gathers it all together, raises his head proudly and says for the first time in his life:

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

* * *

 **One month late for the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, but it's better late than never. I hope this story touched you in a way it has made me cry and regret giving up.**

 **Let me know your thoughts if you want. Thank you for reading.**

 ***Mischief managed**


End file.
